


Singing in the Shower

by tiniftlili



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, I want it that way, Singing, i will always love you, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniftlili/pseuds/tiniftlili
Summary: Betty Cooper moves to New York, only to find out that her male neighbour sings quite loudly in the shower.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Betty Cooper just moved into her new apartment in New York. The building she lived in was filled with students just like her, needing a place with not much money. 

When she finally managed to get this place, she was over the moon. It was small, but big enough for her to live in. 

It had a tiny kitchen, an even tinier bathroom and a bed in the middle of everything. She loved it. 

She had immediately decorated everything with her favourite colours and paintings. Lights were hung up around the ceiling and tiny flowers were on all the free tables. 

When darkness finally came over the sky and the day had come to an end, Betty felt satisfied on all standards. For once, she was happy with her life. 

She took her towel, which was still in a box somewhere, and headed for the bathroom. 

When she got herself undressed and turned the shower tap on, she heard the voice of someone singing very close to her. 

"What the.." she mumbled to herself, getting under the steamy water. 

It took her a minute before she realised it was the male boy who lived beside her that had his shower on the exact same wall as hers. She smiled to herself as he poured his heart into the song he was singing. 

If she was going to be honest, he wasn't the worst singer. 

When the song ended a few minutes latere, she thought he was done, but instead he came with a new song. 

You are, my fire. 

Betty bit her lip before opening her mouth. 

The one, desire.

She could hear him gasp on the other side of the wall, but he didn't stop. 

Believe when I say. 

I want it that way. 

She could hear him laugh slightly and she laughed along, before his voice came again. 

Tell me why, 

Ain't nothing but a heartache

Tell me why,

Ain't nothing but a mistake

Tell me why, 

I never want to hear you say..

Betty smiled to herself, before they sang in harmony; 

I want it that way.

The two of them stopped singing and didn't say anything for a while. The blonde put some shampoo in her hair before the boy started speaking. 

"We make a great duet." He chuckled, clearly leaning against the wall. His voice was extremely clear for her to hear. 

"Definitely." She answered, laughing as she washed herself. 

"I gotta head out now, it was nice meeting you. Well, sort of meeting you." He laughed and his shower tap turned off. 

"It was nice meeting you too." And then he was gone. 

She showered for some more, cleansing herself from the smell from her sweat and the smell from all the boxes she'd been lifting. 

For her entire shower she thought about the boy, he sounded like he was similar to her age. He seemed really nice. 

—

The next night Betty found herself under the shower at the same time as last night again. 

The boy might've been on her mind all day, and she wanted to talk with him again. Or well, sing with him. 

And to her luck, he was there too, his voice ringing through the walls. 

He was singing the iconic 'my heart will go on' by Celine Dion, and he was going all for it. 

Near, far, wherever you are.   
I believe that the heart does go on.

Betty let the water fall over her head before she opened her mouth. 

Once more, you open the door. 

She could hear him laugh from excitement, the happiness evident in her voice. 

And you're in my heart.

His voice was honestly good. It was enjoyable to listen to, even if she wouldn't like singing with him as much as she did. In harmony they sang the final sentence of the chorus. 

And my heart will go on and on.

After the song they talked for a while, about life, about everything.

"So, Betty Cooper, what's your major?" He asked, grabbing a bottle of soap and spreading it over his body. 

"English. I'm in absolute awe of literary and writing. Would love to be a writer or journalist one day." She spoke, her dreams coming to life in her head. 

"You're kidding! It's mine too!" He exclaimed, his voice hopped with enthusiasm. 

"That's just crazy." She mumbled, soaping her body. "Oh crap, I gotta go, meeting with a friend in a few." 

"Is okay, talk to you later." 

"Bye." She said, turning off the shower, wrapping a towel around her torso and leaving the bathroom. 

While she dressed up she thought about him. It was like they were talking on the phone, but with a wall separating them instead of a long distance. 

The following night they sang underneath the shower again, similar to the night after that, and the night following that one. 

They'd always talk to each other when they would finish singing, about everything that was atop of their minds.

They saw each other sometimes in the hallway, but it would just be a sweet smile and a greeting before they'd part ways. 

One day they were under their showers again, and Jughead was singing, but Betty wasn't singing along. 

He could hear that her shower was turned on, but couldn't figure out why she wasn't singing with him. So instead of finishing the song, he stopped and started talking to her. 

"Betts, are you alright?" A soft whimper came from the other side, and it was clear she was crying. "Betty?" His voice was evident with concern. 

"I want to say I'm fine.." She whimpered, another sob rolling over her lips. Jughead sighed, feeling hurt as he listened to her suffer on the other side of the wall. "But I'm not. I thought everything in my life was great when I got here, but it's not. I just got fired from my writing job, failed my literary test, my best friend Veronica left to go to Guatemala for a year, and my mom called me, who is a horrible person to begin with." The emotions came exploding out of her, sobs leaving her like a mantra. 

Jughead couldn't stand it anymore and turned off his shower. "I'm coming over." He stated, quickly drying himself and pulling on a pair of sweats and a hoodie. 

"The door is open." She mumbled, before crumbling down into cries again.

Jughead rushed out is his apartment and into hers, heading to the bathroom. "Can I come in?" He asked, softly knocking on the bathroom door. 

She didn't answer, just continued to cry helplessly. "Fuck this." He mumbled, opening the door and finding her on the floor, water flowing over her head and tears streaming down her face. 

Also, she was very, very naked. 

Without thinking Jughead turned the tap off and grabbed a towel from the shelf. He wrapped it around her shivering body as he kneeled down beside her. 

"Oh sweetheart.." He whimpered, carefully lifting her off the ground. She didn't resist, just kept the white towel wrapped around herself as he carried her to her bed.

Very gently he laid her down as her loud sobs had turned into soft cries. "Wait here." He whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to her head and heading to her closet. He got a fresh pair of pyjamas and clean panties. 

They hadn't seen each other often, but they talked every night, which counted for him as enough trust to help her like this.

He cared about her in a way he didn't know existed. 

And the fact that she might've been drop dead gorgeous added to it as well. 

He walked back to her as she was wiping her tears from her face. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, sniffing. 

"Don't be. I got you some clean clothes." He said, handing them to her. With a flushed face she took the panties from him and pulled them over her legs. 

She let him help her put on the shirt and the sweatpants. "You want to talk about it?" He asked her, sitting down beside her on the bed.

The blonde shook her head, tucking her wet hair behind her ear. "I'm just tired." She spoke, yawning right after. 

"Let's get you into bed then." He pulled the covers open and let her crawl inside. Gently he tucked the sheets around her and sealed it with a kiss to her head. 

He was about to walk away when the gentle sound of her voice came. 

"Lay beside me? For a while?" Her question was hurried and nervous, but it softened Jughead's face in all forms. 

"I hoped you'd ask." He whispered, quickly rolling under the blankets beside her. 

"You're sweet. I like you, Jughead Jones." She mumbled lazily, her head resting on his chest. 

His arm was wrapped around her and his fingers threaded through her hair. "I like you too, Betty Cooper." He let a kiss fall to her blonde locks, and she fell asleep with his lips on her hair. 

—

"Thank you again, for everything." Betty repeated herself when they were seated at the table, eating some scrambled eggs with toast. 

"It's really no problem, I like spending time with you. And you seemed like you needed someone to hold you." He smiled as he spoke, taking another spoonful of eggs off the plate. 

"That I did." She giggled slightly, but it quickly faded and was replaced with a look of pain. "Life just isn't going great right now." 

"I understand Betts, New York is tough. I've been there." He stood up and settled in a chair beside the girl. Very carefully he gestured for her to get on his lap. 

She immediately complied. "Just get through this, and I promise it'll get better. You're an amazing girl, with a lot to offer to this world. You'll get there, I'm sure." 

Betty teared up at his beautiful words and turned her head to look at his face. "Thank you.." Her whisper was barely audible as she was lost in his eyes. 

Very slowly her eyes fell to his lips, just as did his. "Can I kiss you?" He breathed, needing her consent in case he misread her. 

"Please do." She basically begged, devouring his mouth with hers. He faintly tasted like mint and the scrambled eggs he had been eating. His lips were soft, easing her into the kiss. 

"Want to take a shower?" He mumbled with a laugh against her lips. She couldn't say no to that, even if she wanted to.

And suddenly, life seemed a lot easier for her.


	2. Happy Showers

It was a time full of love and lots of happiness. 

They went on dates, held hands, slept in the same bed, stole kisses. 

He would bring her to her class in the morning, making her promise she wouldn't flirt with another guy on which she would giggle a short 'I won't!' before leaving for her lesson. 

In the evening they'd stand under the shower, now together, and singing their hearts out. 

"I want to take you out tomorrow." Jughead whispered one evening, his lips ghosting her ear. 

"Okay." She mumbled, already half asleep as he kissed his way down to her neck. 

"You're so beautiful." He groaned in between the kisses, sucking on her neck before moving up to reach her lips. 

She felt her body react instantly, and let her tongue slide into his mouth as they made out. 

When her teeth softly sunk into his lip, a deep moan guttered from his throat. 

With a quick movement, Jughead's head tugged on Betty's shirt and pulled it over her head, her breasts free for him to see.

"You're gorgeous." He whispered, his lips moving down to kiss across her chest. 

—

When the two of them awoke, they were tangled in each other's limbs, the sheets covering their naked bodies.

"Morning darling." He murmured with his mouth enclosing around hers. She giggled softly and pressed her lips into the kiss. 

"Morning." Her voice was sweet, happy. 

"No regrets?" He wondered, pulling her even closer to him. 

"None." She answered, snuggling her head into the place of his heart. She listened to the gentle sounds of his heart beating. "You're good at it. Like really good." She whispered by the nape of his ear, biting gently. 

"Only with you sweetheart." He turned his head so her lips were on his. "And if I'm going to be honest, you're even better at it." 

The blonde blushed bright red, kissing him before jumping up from the bed, wrapping the sheets around her body. "You're seriously hiding your naked body from me? I've seen all parts of it last night darling.." A dirty smirk came over his lips which made Betty smack his chest. 

"Shut up you ass. I'm going to get ready, and you should too. We both have work to do!" She exclaimed, wobbling over to the bathroom and closing the door. 

"I thought I was taking you out today!" He exclaimed through the door, taking the sheets of his body and standing up. 

"You are! I just have work to do first." She explained, and he heard the shower turn on. 

—

"Just tell me where you're taking me!" The blonde whined. He was leading her to a promised place, his hand in front of her eyes. 

"Don't be so impatient." He mocked, letting one of his hands fall and covering both of her eyes with the other. He let his free hand dip in the curve of her waist, making her tense up slightly. 

"You ready?" He whispered, very slowly removing his hands for her to see the place. 

In front of her eyes she saw a beautiful lake, a dock just before it and a gorgeous sky behind. The lake was unbelievable clear, a sight she'd never thought she'd see. 

"Juggie! This is beautiful!" Her squeal was like a child getting into a waterpark for the first time. She hopped around toward the dock, her eyes sparkling with glitter. "Did you come here a lot?" She turned to face him again, the softest of smiles layering her lips. 

He had told her about this place, that he'd come here whenever he didn't feel good. When he needed to be alone. 

"I did, at one point." He answered, honestly. Very slowly he walked toward where she was standing. She smiled at him, holding out her hand for his to reach. 

He gently folded his hand in hers, pulling her toward him. "I wish I was there with you." She mumbled against his lips, kissing him afterwards. 

"That's okay darling, you're here now." His voice was soft, with a tiny edge of pain attached. 

Betty kisses him once more before she suddenly released from his embrace and kicked her shoes off. She pulled her socks from her feet as well before she lowered herself to sit on the dock. 

Very carefully she let her feet dangle in the water, the coldness making her shiver. Jughead smiled down at her, quickly settling himself beside her with his naked feet.

"Thank you for taking me here." She whispered, leaning her head to rest on his shoulder. His arm very gently slipped around her waist. 

There was no answer necessary, instead he littered kisses across her hair. 

Betty watched the water in the lake coddle, smiling as she did so. Life was almost too good to be true. 

A few minutes passed as they sat there in silence, until Betty released herself from Jughead's embrace. 

"Put on a song! I want to dance!" She squealed, peppering a few kisses to his lips. He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm not going to dance, people could see!" He protested, holding himself firmly to the ground. 

"No one is here! Please!" She begged, already jumping up herself. 

"That's crazy. I'm not dancing." He decided finally, trying to avoid to look in her puppy eyes. 

"Well for a matter of fact, Jones, I am crazy." She whispered as she leaned down to bite his earlobe. She took her own phone from her pocket and turned on the karaoke version of a thousand years. 

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave

She pirouetted herself around as she sang her heart out in the song. 

Jughead just watched her, a content smile filtering his face. 

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow

Betty moved back to Jughead, lacing their fingers, and pulling him up quickly. He laughed as he twirled her around with his hands. 

One step closer

She sang. And then his arms were wrapped around her waist, her back was leaning into his chest and they were swaying to the melody. 

Finally he decided to join her singing. 

I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

He felt the lyrics roll out of his throat so naturally, it almost scared him. She just teared up at his voice, before they sang the last sentence in harmony.

I'll love you for a thousand more

His lips moved to settle on the skin just beside her ear. 

"I love your voice." She finally managed to say, almost chocked up at their closeness. 

"Yours is a million times better." He answered. She snuggled deeper into his arms until his warmth surrounded her completely. 

When they settled themselves back on the dock and their feet dangled in the water again, Jughead noticed a slight change in Betty's behaviour. 

Her shoulders were tense and she was breathing faster than before. "You okay?" He asked, ever so gently it almost made her tear up. 

"Yeah, yeah, it's just..." She paused for a few seconds, turning her neck so she could look at him properly. "I've just realised something." 

He furrowed his brows lightly, clearly confused. "Ever since I had my first relationship, I've always felt as if loving someone was supposed to be something tough." She started out, nestling herself back into his warmth. 

"I'd do anything in my power for that person, and expect nothing in return. He was first, and I was always second." Jughead began to press featherlight kisses to her hair. 

"But then I fell in love with you." When realisation of what she had just confessed dawned upon him, he was over the moon. "And everything is so easy. You put me first as much as I put you first, and that is a balance I never knew I needed." 

He very carefully turned her around so they were facing one another. "I love you too sweetheart, so much." He whispered before his lips crashed to her, meddling their tastes. 

The two of them smiled against each other's lips, making it almost impossible to kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
